Our New Life
by backwoodscountrygirl
Summary: Sequel to After We Fell. Takes place 2 months after 'After We Fell'. Julie and R have been together for 2 months and only after 2 months Julie and R have to prepare for the biggest change of their lives...parenthood. Rated M for later chapters. Audience 16 plus.
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~*~*~JULIE'S POV~*~*~*~ **_

It's been 2 months since me and R fell from the stadium emergency exit, 2 months since my dad shot R, 2 months since we confessed our love for each other and made love in that pond, and most importantly 2 months since R's heart started beating again, but lately I've been feeling sick and i don't want R to worry so I had Nora draw some blood and run some test on it to see what is causing me to be feeling sick all the time as of late.

"Jules! You here?" I hear Nora yell from just inside the front door. "Yeah, I'm in my room!" I yell back. About a minute later in comes a very sweaty looking Nora. "You're pregnant, 2 months to be exact." she tells me upon entering my room. "WHAT!" I can't help but not believe what she just told me, I'm pregnant, like with a tiny little R and me combination growing inside of me. "Jules, you're pregnant, actually you're 2 months exactly pregnant. Now...I can't believe you withheld news that you and R did it." she tells me seeming more interested in seeing if i will tell her anything about what me and R's first time together. Little did she know that we've been making love every night since his bullet wound healed. "NORA, focus! I'm pregnant and you're more worried about getting details about me and R's first time together! SERIOUSLY!" I yell at her. How am I going to tell R that there's a tiny being growing inside me? I mean he's just been reborn only 2 months ago. We haven't been using any type of protection since we didn't know if he was sterile or not. How's R even going to take this news? I don't even know if R wanted to have kids. And then theres where are we going to live when this baby comes? R's apartment is tiny. R only lives in a one room apartment with a tiny bedroom and his bathroom barely has the space for the shower, toilet, and sink, how would we even bathe the baby the kitchen isn't much better than the bathroom it had 4 cabinets, the sink was 12 inches wide by 14 inches in length (aka a bar sink), he didn't have a stove so we couldn't eat there, and this tiny refrigerator that didn't always work, plus I think his apartment has mold which we can't bring a baby into, and my father would never let R live here, he still barely like's R. "Julie are you listening?" Nora's voice finally brings me back from my thoughts. "Huh? What were you saying?" i tell her. "Never mind I'm going to get R so you guys can talk about whatever it is that has you so pre-occupied." before I could tell her not to that I still needed time to figure out how i was even going to tell him.

_**(10 minutes later)**_

I hear someone running up the stairs, then I see R standing in the doorway. "Nora said that she had got your blood work back today and that me and you needed to talk" R said breathlessly coming up to me and picking me up from my spot on the floor bridal style and carrying me over to my bed laying me down so that I was facing the door then R took of his dirty shirt and shoes and got on the bed to hold me, "Why did you get blood work? Are you sick? You're not dying are you? Cause I don't know what I would do if you had somehow got some sickness and I was losing you only after 2 months of having you." I could hear the fear in his voice during this. "I'm not dying R, I haven't been feeling all that good for the past 2 months so I had Nora do some blood work to see what was making me feel sick. I'm not dying, I promise I wouldn't allow myself to die after only knowing what it's like to be loved for 2 months." I reassure him. "Then what is it love?" R aks me. I guess i better ask if he ever wants kids. "Someday would you want to have kids with me?" I ask him. When I look up to see his reaction to my question. At first he looks confused from my sudden subject change but soon his face softens. "Yes, one day I want to see you pregnant with a baby me and you created. We might want to figure out if when i was a zombie and then was reborn made me sterile first." R tells me lovingly. Well at least I know he wants kids someday I guess we're just gonna have a baby sooner than either of us thought. Okay here goes nothing. I give him a kiss before I continue. "Well turns out that your reproductive groans work perfectly and they have ever since your rebirth...cause...I'm um 2 months pregnant."...

_**And I leave you with a cliffhanger. If any of you want to see the fridge that i got inspiration from i will be leaving the link on page. I'm gonna try to update every Wednesday, Friday, and Monday they might not be on those days since my mom and her husband are divorcing and I'm working on cleaning out my room for when me, my mom, and sister move out and helping my sister with packing for college but i will be trying.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~*~*~*~R's POV~*~*~*~**_

She gives me a kiss before she continues. "Well turns out that your reproductive organs work perfectly and they have ever since your rebirth...cause...I'm um 2 months pregnant..." After Julie tells me she's pregnant, she buries her face in my chest which has become more muscular since moving into stadium city, and working on building more homes for the reborn zombies that are moving into the city, it turns out that i was a construction worker before I died. "Julie please look at me," I plead while lifting her face off my chest so that i can look into her beautiful eyes, "I'm excited that you're pregnant. How could you think I wouldn't be happy," I lay my hand on her stomach and for the first time noticing she has a slight bump where our child grows inside her. "You are? I thought you would be scared and upset since you've only been reborn for 2 months." Julie tells me. "I could never be upset with your carrying our child even if it's only been 2 months since I've been reborn. I would only be scared if I didn't have a job, which I do. Which reminds me I have a surprise for you." I tell while I sit up and put on my shirt and then my work boots. After I'm done putting my shoes and shirt back on I help Julie off the bed. "R, what do you mean by a surprise?" Julie asks. "You'll have to wait and see." I tell her while leading her out of her house and down towards where i was working today when Nora told me that me and Julie had to talk.

_**~5 minutes later~**_

About half a block from where I was working I covered her eyes. "R, What are you doing?" Julie giggled out. "You'll see," when we reach our destination, "close your eyes and keep them closed please." I tell her and kiss her cheek. She nods her head and I step back and run over to where I've been keeping my stuff for when I finish here. I find what I'm looking for and run back over to where Julie stands look so beautiful in a white lacy skirt, a pink button up short sleeved shirt, and pink spiked sandals. I got down on one knee in front of Julie holding the ring box, "Julie open your eyes." I said. When she opened her eyes and blinked a few times then finally looked down. "Julie, I know that this must look like I'm only asking you this because we're having a baby, but I went looking for a ring a month ago and I was going to ask you this as soon as i finish the inside of this house, but I've wanted to be with you since the first time I laid eyes on you, Julie your it for me, you're the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life, so Julie will you marry me?" I open the ring box, the ring itself has one diamond in the center than all around the band are small diamonds. I see her eyes tear up, "Yes, R, I will marry you." she says as she sinks down to her knees in front of me and kisses me. I slip the ring on her finger. "Where did you find this ring?" she asks as she looks at the ring on her finger. "I went looking for a ring a month ago and came across an old Zales building and there was nothing in the cases and i thought it was a bust til I saw something shine on the floor next to a knocked off picture of a couple kissing after what looks like they just got engaged, I went over and bent down thinking it was just another broken piece of glass when I picked it up I saw it was this ring and I liked it and I decided why look around for something more beautiful when I already found it, but it's not as beautiful as you Julie." I told her with a kiss. "Even with my fat little bump?" she asks. "Especially with your fat little bump because you're carrying our baby. I love you Julie." I tell her. "I love you, too. Now where are we?" She ask looking at the house. "So when I was reborn I remembered something from before I died, and it was the house i grew up in i remembered everything about it like I had built it, well then I remembered that when I was really little maybe 2 years old my parents bought a semi restored old farmhouse and so I helped my dad do the restoration which I remember took til i was 16 years old so I wanted something from when I was alive before here with you." I told her. "R, do you remember anything other than the house, like your name or your age?" Julie aske me. I smiled at her and kissed her. "Hi Julie my name is Romeo Vincenzo Bellincioni, I'm full Italian, I'm 21 years old, and my birthday is June 3rd, 1992." I told Julie who smiled. "Hi Romeo, I'm Juliet Marie Grigio, I'm 18 and my birthday is October 31st, 1995." she giggles out. "Julie are you making fun of me?" I try to act serious as I ask her but I couldn't help but laugh while asking. "No, Romeo, I'm not it just makes me thinking of the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet." she tells me. "Oh where you? Well at least we didn't die and the proof that we didn't is the tiny bump that is your belly that is carrying our child." I tell her as I kiss her again. "Hmmm, I think I'm still going to call you R though." she says while kissing me...


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I know I updated earlier but i didn't get to finish what I was writing because my bitch of a sister came out to my grandma's and was being a bitch and yelling at me and our 79 year old grandma so I couldn't finish what I was writing so I thought I would remedy that right now so here is the rest of chapter 2.**_

_**~*~*~*~R's POV~*~*~*~**_

"Hmmm, I think I'm still going to call you R though." she says while kissing me. I feel my cock hardening against her pussy. "Would you like to see the master bedroom to our house?" I ask while picking her up.

_**~*~*~*~Julie's POV~*~*~*~**_

I feel R's cock hardening against my pussy causing me to become wetter. Damn R looks so fucking sexy in his black henley that shows off his pec, biceps and 6 pack, and his dark wash levi's that hang of his hips showing the v of his abs and happy trail leading down to his cock "Yes I would very much like to see the master bedroom." I say as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist bunching my skirt up at my waist so that my white lace thong covered pussy is rubbing against his jean clad cock. He walks up the front steps to the porch of our house never breaking our kiss, and walking into the house kicking the door shut as he walks in and up the stairs he walks us down to the french doors at the end of the hall and all of a sudden sets me on my feet "R what are you doing?" I ask when all a sudden he opens the doors and pick me up bridal style. "Carrying you over the threshold." he tells me before his lips are on mine again. "Would you like to look around a little first?" he asks but I know that i can look around when we're done making love. "Not right now. Right now i want you to make love to me." I tell him as I lean in and start sucking on his pulse point and I hear him grunt his approval. He walks up to the bed and when his knees hit the edge of the bed he lays me down and kicks off his shoes before climbing on the bed and situating himself between my legs. He kisses me again while unbuttoning my pink silk blouse, I lift his shirt up and over his head while I admire his muscular 6'2" frame, he got all of the muscle he lost when he was dead within that first month after being reborn, he finished unbuttoning my blouse and was running his hands up and down my sides before cupping my white lace covered breasts. "This can't be called a bra it's just 2 triangles of lace covering your breasts." he tells me before flicking my already erect nipples that are poking through my bra. I pull him down for a kiss while he's flicking my nipples, I cup his erection through his jeans, and unbutton his jeans reaching my hand inside his boxer briefs to stroke him. "FUCK!" he moans while unhooking my bra and sucking my nipple into his mouth, "OOOOO! R!" I moan out while pushing his jeans and black boxer briefs down his legs finally freeing his fully erect cock which comes and smacks against my pussy where it lays, "FUCK! Julie you're so wet already I can feel you through your panties." he moans out as he drags down my skirt and thong, and leaves my breasts and kisses down my body toward my pussy, but stops when he gets to my slight bump and whispers "I love you little one, and I'm gonna keep you safe." which makes me tear up think of how he said the same thing to me when we were about to fall off the emergency exit only 2 months ago when the bonies were after us. Then he's there, I feel his flatten tongue run up my slit a few times before he latches onto my clit and finger fucks me. "GOD! You just keep getting better and better at this." I moan to him as I run my fingers through his hair and then pull against the end making him moan which sends vibration through my clit causing me to come undone. "R!" I moan out. When i come down from the high of my orgasm I push R onto his back and kiss my way from his chest down to his cock. When I get to his cock I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and pump my hand while I suck a few time on his balls. I lick from his balls to the tip of his cock finally sucking his cock into my mouth just as soon and R hips rock of the bed. All of a sudden I being pulled up R's body and being picked up and layed on the sheet and R climbs on top of me pulling the sheet and comforter over us and then thrust into me while holding himself up on his forearms and we lock eyes while he pumps into me, "harder" is all I have to say to get R to go harder and faster causing his balls to keep slapping me in the ass, as I wrap my legs around his waist he takes one and throws it over his shoulder and leans forward a little bit not as far forward he normally would now that I'm pregnant, and he's hitting all the right spots now and he so deep inside me now. "AHHHH! R!" I moan as I reach my peak again. "JJJJUUUULLLLIIIIEEEEE!" R moans out as I feel him blow his seed inside of me, he collapses next to me grabbing a kleenex to clean me up with, which he always does which makes me fall all the more in love with him. Once he's done cleaning me up he lays down on his back and opens his arms for me to come lay with my head on his chest on top of his beating heart which always soothes me, and I finally look around the room, it's painted a pale blue with chocolate brown base boards, walnut flooring, I notice that there an area rug that surrounds the bed that in light blue and chocolate brown, the comforter is light blue and chocolate brown with a very royal looking pattern on in, the window treatments are the same as the comforter, and theres 2 bedside tables both painted chocolate brown. "R, where the heck did you find all this?" I ask. "When i was looking for your engagement ring I came across an old JC Penney and found the curtains, tables and bedding, the floors I ripped out of an abandoned house, and the paint I found at another house, and M helped me bring in the mattress and box spring from a Suta store. So do you like the room?" he asks sounding a little worried. "I love it, it's beautiful. I love you." I tell him and give him a kiss. "I love you too, Julie," he gives me a kiss then scoots down to my bump, "I love you too little one and I will always keep you safe." and kisses my belly...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! sorry guys :(

Ok guy ik you guys where hopiing for an update but at this point i have no laptop or computer to update this story with and if your wondering how i updated now is im using my phone and since it has a full key pad its eays for me to type out little things but i wanted to let you all know that when i go down to kansas within the next month i will be able to update and i promise to do a better job at updating also i want to let you all know that in the next chapter julie will be just coming up to 12 weeks pregnant and her and R are going to be finding out what the sex of the babies are going to be. yes you did read right Julie and R are going to have twins and i have names picked out:

boys:

Cash Jones or Paul Ryan

girls:

Kai Marie or Nevada Lee


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I'm back! Just want to give a shout out to the author I'm betaing (is that a word?) for which is **__**Mockingjay pin and mockingjay**_ _**check out some of her stories. Now on to Our new life chapter 5!**_

_**~R's POV~ **_

"Julie you need to hurry up we're going to be late for your doctors appointment and I want to see my baby!" I yell up the stairs from the living room. About 4 weeks ago me and Julie move into our house that I built. It feels amazing to not have to be leaving Julie at night and that I get to hold her and our baby all night long and wake up with her in our bed, in our home. "I'm coming." Julie tells me as I look up the stairs and see my beautiful fiancee standing at the top of the stairs in a red t-shirt, jeans, and low tops. "There's my beautiful fiancee." I tell Julie which makes her blush and look down at her feet. "Thank you." she tells me, she's getting better at taking compliments. I hold out my hand, "Ready to find out the sex of our baby?" I ask as we start walking to the clinic. "Yes and I think I've narrowed down names i want to name the baby." she tells me excitedly. We had narrowed it down to Cash Jones or Paul Ryan for the boys and Kai Marie or Nevada Lee for the girls. "So what are you thinking?" I ask. "For the boy name Cash Jones and for the girl Kai Marie." Julie tells me. "I like those names." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

_**~ten minutes later~**_

We get to the clinic and are told to wait in one of the exam rooms and the doctor would be with us shortly. A few minutes later Julie's doctor walks in. "Hi I'm Dr. Cole. Now I have just a few questions for you guys, so lets begin: _**(doctor in italics and julie in bold and R underlined)**_

_How far along are you?_

**12 weeks.**

_Are you the father?_

Yes.

_Julie what is your blood type?_

**A negative.**

_How is your pregnancy going, morning sickness, fatigue, etc?_

**My morning sickness hasn't been that bad, I haven't been too tired, but I've been noticing that I've been gaining more weight than most would've at this stage.**

"Well that's all my questions for now lets see about your baby and I presume you would like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Cole asks while pulling out a machine. Julie pulls up her shirt so that he can squirt some gel on her stomach. I look at the bump where our baby is growing lovingly then up to Julies face to see that she's smiling at me. "Ok here we go you'll be hearing your baby's heartbeat in just a seco..." he tells us before turns the monitor looking at it intensely. "Doc is something wrong with our baby?" I ask with panic in my voice. After a few agonizing seconds he turns the monitor back towards us with a smile on his face. "Well you two you are the proud parents of twins a little boy and a little girl." He tells us with a smile on his face. "T-twins," Julie and I both stutter out not believing that we are going to be parents of not one but to little babies. Then I look at Julie "Twins we're having twins a little Cash Jones and Kai Marie." I tell her before kissing her softly on the forehead, "Thank you Julie for giving two kids." We look at the monitor at our kids. "Would you too like a picture of your babies." he asks us. "Yes two please." I tell him while he wipes off the gel off Julie's stomach when he's done and printing of the pictures I lean down and kiss her stomach, "Hi kids it's your dad I love you." I tell her bump and I lean over Julie, "I love you baby." I tell her and kiss her.

_**So guys I finally got a laptop so I will be trying to update more.**_


End file.
